


Fake It (Till You Make It)

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: It wouldn’t be the first time they’d pretended to be more than best friends – there were a lot of times in college when they’d faked it for food discounts – but Stiles had feelings for Scott, heart-pounding, stomach-fluttering, goofy-grin, soft feelings, and pretending to be his boyfriend…inevitably, it was going to hurt, he knew that.  He should say no.He smiled. “Sure, no problem.”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexenglish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexenglish/gifts).



“Go on a date with me?”

Stiles slurped up the dregs of his can of Coke through a straw, which was kind of difficult while hanging upside down on the couch, his hands busy with the controller in his hands. Scott appeared, upside down, in his peripheral vision, peering at him over the back of the couch.

Stiles knocked the straw away with his tongue. “Huh?”

“Go on a date with me,” Scott repeated. “Please?”

Stiles’ heart jumped, a fluttery feeling taking over his belly. He lifted his head up slightly to look at Scott properly. Next to him, Allison – who was sitting more sensibly in a cross-legged position – took advantage of his distraction with a clean headshot, and it was enough to knock him back to reality.

“Why?”

“Lydia tried to set me up on a date again. A double date with her and Malia.”

“Lydia and Malia think we’re dating?”

Scott shrugged. “They don’t think we’re _not_ dating,” he offered.

Which…was actually pretty common. Stiles was kinda used to it and it definitely didn’t bother him; there were worse things than people assuming him and Scott were together. He was kind of surprised by Lydia, though. They’d all been close knit during high school, but had fallen a little out of contact during college. They were talking more now that Lydia and Malia were back in town, but Stiles knew Lydia, and Lydia was smart and shrewd and _terrifyingly_ all-knowing. 

“I was gonna tell her I’m just not looking to date right now, but,” Scott shrugged again, knocking Stiles’ foot aside when it tried to wriggle towards the ticklish spot on his ribs. “I figured this was easier.”

Allison muttered something under her breath, but simply offered a smile when they both looked at her. She paused the game and stood, stretching and disappearing into the kitchen to get more snacks.

Stiles looked away from Scott, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl near his head. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d pretended to be more than best friends – there were a lot of times in college when they’d faked it for food discounts – but Stiles had _feelings_ for Scott, heart-pounding, stomach-fluttering, goofy-grin, _soft_ feelings, and pretending to be his boyfriend…inevitably, it was going to hurt, he knew that. He should say no.

He smiled. “Sure, no problem.”

“Cool,” Scott gave Stiles’ ankle a brief squeeze. “I gotta work, I’ll see you later.”

Stiles offered a thumbs up and waited until he heard the front door close before thunking his head back against the floor. Allison dropped down onto the couch, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and shook her head at him.

“You’re an idiot,” she said.

Stiles wholeheartedly agreed.

❄❄❄

“So, how did you two get together?”

Stiles sipped his drink before meeting Lydia’s gaze, offering a grin. “Well, we moved in with Allison and Kira and I realized I was the only roommate who hadn’t ever hooked up with Scott. I decided I was missing out.”

Scott laughed. “So romantic,” he said, eyes crinkling slightly when he looked at Stiles. “But, actually, yeah. Living together made me realize how much I love him.”

Stiles’ stomach swooped slightly and he ducked his head, trying to get himself back in check. When he looked up, Lydia was looking between him and Scott, a small smile playing on her lips, and for a moment, he was sure they were busted. But she simply nodded and started telling them about work and Stiles relaxed slightly, feeling a little more at ease.

It was good, catching up with Lydia and Malia and seeing how happy they were. But Stiles couldn’t help but feel completely aware of Scott at his side, of the arm that was resting on the back of Stiles’ chair in a gesture of casual intimacy, of Scott’s knee against his own and the way he smiled when he looked over at Stiles, all warm dark eyes and his happy, lopsided grin. It made Stiles feel completely at odds; it made him feel kind of giddy and stupidly in love, but at the same time horribly aware that it wasn’t real.

They walked Lydia and Malia out to their car and said their goodbyes. Lydia pulled them both into a hug, kissing their cheeks.

“I’m so glad you two finally got together,” she said. “It took you long enough.”

Stiles swallowed and hoped his smile didn’t look as forced as it felt. She gave him a wink and Stiles took Scott’s hand, retreating before he completely gave the game away. Scott gave his hand a gentle squeeze as they walked back to Scott’s car.

“So,” Stiles said as he buckled his seatbelt. “I think that went okay.” When Scott didn’t reply, he poked him gently in the shoulder. “Hey.”

Scott blinked, looking over. “Huh?”

“Dinner, with Lydia? The whole couple routine? I think she actually bought it.”

“Oh,” Scott said. “Yeah.”

Stiles watched him for a moment. Scott’s brow was furrowed, a pensive look in his eyes, and Stiles missed his smile, the warmth in his gaze he’d had during dinner.

“I need ice cream,” he decided. “Do you need ice cream?”

He was pleased when Scott’s smile returned, unabashedly happy and unfairly gorgeous.

“Yeah, I need ice cream.”

❄❄❄

Stiles had wondered if things would be awkward after the dinner. He figured him and Scott would amicably ‘break up’ in a few weeks time so things would go back to normal, but they hadn’t really talked about it.

Surprisingly, it didn’t feel awkward at all. Sure, Stiles kind of missed the way Scott’s hand had felt in his and the way Scott had kissed the corner of his mouth, but that was something he’d thought about a lot before, so it wasn’t _new_. It just kind of sucked a little bit more having had the brief experience of it. But between them, things just felt normal, and he was happy about that. He’d been best friends with Scott since they were six; the thought of losing him as his friend hurt infinitely more than nursing unrequited feelings.

He was surprised, though, when almost a month after the dinner Scott came into his room, making himself at home at Stiles’ desk chair.

“Hey,” Stiles said, looking up from his laptop.

Scott spun slightly in the chair. “So, there’s this guy.”

Stiles’ heart sank slightly. “Yeah?”

“He keeps asking me out.” Scott picked at a loose thread on his jeans. “He’s a really nice guy, but, like…you know I’m not really wanting to date anyone right now, right?” When Stiles nodded, he pushed a hand through his hair. “He’s kinda persistent, so I told him I have a boyfriend.”

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek, tapping randomly at his keyboard. “You want me to pretend to be your boyfriend again?”

“Just for one night. The work Christmas party is on Friday, I was thinking you could come with me? If he sees us together, he’ll probably back off.” Scott was quiet for a moment, voice softer as he added, “You don’t have to.”

 _This is a really bad idea_ , Stiles thought. _A truly shitty, world record worthy bad idea. Say no_.

“Sure,” he said instead. “No problem, dude.”

Scott’s smile almost made up for the regret already aching in his chest.

❄❄❄

Stiles had met most of Scott’s colleagues before; he often dropped by to give Scott lunch or to chat on his break. They were all pretty friendly, offering him polite smiles and small talk as Scott wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his chin on his shoulder.

They were wearing matching Christmas sweaters; big, cozy, ugly ones with Rudolph’s light up nose that sang a tinny rendition of _Jingle Bells_. Stiles had made a comment about laying on the boyfriends bit a little thick, completely unprepared for the bright grin Scott gave him in return.

“Dude, we’ve worn matching sweaters every year since we were, like, eight.”

Which…was actually pretty true. Stiles blamed their parents. It had been his dad’s idea of a joke gift and it had kind of stuck as a tradition in the years following. 

Stiles laughed in response to a terrible cracker joke, skin tingling at the sensation of Scott nuzzling his neck affectionately. It was weird; Scott worked with these people almost every day, but no one seemed suspicious. Stiles didn’t think they really looked like that much of a couple. They’d always been pretty tactile; they were best friends, and cuddling and stuff happened pretty often. But he’d never really worried if it looked like more than that to others.

“So,” Stiles murmured when they were given a moment alone. “Who’s the guy?”

Scott’s gaze swept the room. “Over there, by the punch.”

Stiles looked over, trying not to be totally obvious with it. The guy was cute, tall and lanky with curly hair, and Stiles wrapped his arms around Scott’s waist without really thinking about it. Scott smiled, giving a little squeeze back.

“He’s cute,” Stiles offered.

“Jake. He’s really nice. I just don’t like him like that.” Scott leaned in, bumping their noses together affectionately. “Thanks for doing this.”

“That’s what friends are for, right?” Stiles replied. “Bros before…persistent cute guys, I guess.”

Scott snorted, lips brushing teasingly just over the corner of Stiles’ mouth before he pulled back. Stiles’ heart was pounding and he looked at Scott, suddenly just wanting to _say it_ , to tell him how he felt, to let him know how much he loved his arms around him and the way Scott smiled at him and how completely in love with him he was. It was a bad idea. Scott didn’t want to date anyone and they were best friends, they had been for more than fifteen years, he couldn’t ruin that now and lose Scott by leaking his feelings everywhere. Yet the words were _right there_ on his tongue, ready to spill out -.

“I’m gonna eat at least three mince pies,” Scott said, taking Stiles’ hand. “I’m starving.”

Stiles’ bravery fizzled away, but he pushed his disappointment aside and grinned. “Not if I beat you to them.”

Scott laughed. “We’re not gonna have another pie eating contest. I don’t think Derek has forgiven us for the couch yet.”

“You’re the one who tossed his spaghetti everywhere,” Stiles grumbled, but he couldn’t help his fond smile. 

“You’re the one who gave me the vodka!”

Stiles grinned, reaching out to take Scott’s hand, brushing his thumb across his knuckles. “Come feed me mince pies. We can be that gross couple.”

He started towards the buffet table, but halfway there, Scott suddenly stopped, gently tugging on Stiles’ hand so he paused too. He looked back at Scott, eyebrows raised. Scott grinned, pointing upwards, and Stiles glanced up, heart skipping a beat when he saw the mistletoe hanging from a beam.

He looked back at Scott, his mouth going dry. Scott grinned, stepping close, hands lifting to gently frame Stiles’ face. Anticipation curled in Stiles’ gut, his heart pounding, and he reached out automatically, hooking his index fingers in the front pockets of Scott’s jeans. For a moment, Scott just gazed at him, the tips of their noses touching and his eyes warm, expression gentle. Finally, he leaned in, brushing their lips together gently. Stiles’ eyes fluttered shut, breath catching at how gently Scott held him, kissing him slow and soft and sweet. His toes curled in his shoes, heart feeling like it was about to burst.

Scott pressed closer, thumbs pressing lightly against the hinge of Stiles’ jaw, tipping his face slightly as he kissed him a little deeper. Stiles parted his lips for him, hands sliding up to rest on Scott’s stomach. His heart felt so big and so ready to burst and fireworks were going off in his belly; he tried to slide his hand up beneath Scott’s sweater to stroke his thumbs along his hips, but Scott pulled back with a laugh. 

For a moment, Stiles just gazed at Scott, taking in his bright smile and warm eyes. In a second, his mood did a total 180, and all he could focus on was the misery swelling in his chest because he _wanted_ this. He wanted to be able to kiss Scott like that always, wanted to hold his hand and cuddle him and make out with him under mistletoe and just be cheesy and gross and in love. His eyes itched slightly with this sudden, ridiculous urge to tear up and he looked over at Scott’s shoulder, sweeping the room for a distraction.

“Oh, hey,” he said brightly, tapping Scott on the arm. “Looks like it worked, huh?”

Scott turned, following his gaze to where Jake was slowly dancing with some guy, mouths brushing together in a kiss. 

“Oh, yeah. Cool.” Scott slung his arm across Stiles’ shoulders, giving a gentle squeeze. “Thanks, dude.”

Stiles’ heart ached. He leaned against Scott’s side.

“No problem.”

❄❄❄

“I’m an idiot.”

Allison hummed, not lifting her head from Kira’s lap as she replied, “Probably.”

Stiles sighed, flopping back on their bed, narrowly avoiding Kira’s book. She lifted it up to rest on Stiles’ thigh instead, flipping the page with one hand as she stroked Allison’s hair with her other.

“I just…I wanted to help him out, you know? And it…it was nice. I just…it got to the point where I couldn’t ignore the fact that I didn’t want it to be fake anymore. And now it just sucks.”

“You love him,” Allison said softly.

“Yeah. But…I’ve been in love before, and it’s not been like this. It’s like Scott is _it_ for me. He’s always made me so happy and feel so comfortable. Holding his hand and stuff, it just feels right.” Stiles picked at a loose thread on the bedspread. “It’s never felt bad before, not until now. Right now it just sucks.”

Allison and Kira shared a look, quiet for a moment before Allison reached out, patting Stiles’ hand.

“You’re both idiots.”

Stiles wrinkled his nose, but Kira spoke up before he could reply.

“Talk to him,” she suggested. “Tell him how you feel. It might be the only way to try and sort out how muddled you feel right now.”

He shook his head. “He’s my best friend. More than anything, the thought of losing that terrifies me. I can’t risk ruining our friendship.”

Kira chewed her lip, reached out to take his hand, giving a little squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

Stiles shrugged slightly, offering them both a small smile. “It’s okay. We’ve been best friends for most of our life. I can move on from these feelings.”

They both nodded and smiled supportively, like Stiles didn’t look just as doubtful as he felt.

❄❄❄

Scott had the now familiar hopeful expression on his face that made Stiles’ heart sink. 

He poured himself a mug of coffee from the pot and sat down opposite Stiles at the kitchen table, taking a sip. “So,” he started. “There’s this survey.”

Stiles spooned cornflakes into his mouth. “Yeah?” he asked around the mouthful.

“They’re looking for couples to interview for it. All participants get a cash reward, so I figured it’d be a neat way to make some extra money for Christmas.”

Stiles raised his eyebrows. “A survey, Scott? Really?” When he just shrugged a little, Stiles narrowed his eyes. “We’d skew the results. That seems a little morally grey of you, dude.”

Scott laughed, kicking him his foot under the table. “I figured it’d be fun. Plus money. It’s a great idea.”

When Scott looked at him like that, all hopeful with a smile that should be illegal, it was so hard to say no. Stiles just wanted to please him so much. He looked down, poking with his spoon at the few flakes swimming in the leftover milk. His heart ached, but he forced himself to do what he needed to do.

“No,” he said.

Scott blinked. “Oh.”

“I just…don’t wanna do it anymore.” Stiles stood, taking his bowl to the sink. “Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. Are _you_ okay?”

Stiles offered a smile as he headed to the door. “I’m great, Scott.”

He kept the smile on his face until he got to his bedroom and closed the door. He leaned his head back against it, slowly releasing the breath he’d been holding.

❄❄❄

Stiles was sure he’d never eaten so much food in his life.

Next to him, Allison groaned, watching incredulously as Kira ate another piece of candy from the box on the table. Allison and Scott had cooked an absolute _feast_ for Christmas dinner and Stiles was pretty sure he’d never be able to look at potatoes again without feeling ill. Stuffed and ready for a nap, he leaned his head on Allison’s shoulder, smothering a yawn.

Scott had taken up the other couch and their gazes caught. He offered a small smile and looked away, busying himself with his phone.

Things had been awkward since Stiles had turned down the survey idea. He knew he’d been a little short about it and it sucked that he’d upset Scott, but he didn’t know how to go about fixing it without ruining things more with unloading his feelings on Scott. The tension sucked and he felt guilty for how it was affecting Allison and Kira as well, making their Christmas a little awkward.

Kira put a movie on and Stiles only made it ten minutes in before his eyes slipped shut.

When he woke, it was dark and Kira and Allison had retreated to their room. Someone had gently draped a blanket over him and he yawned, sitting up slightly. The only light came from the lights on the tree, but it was enough to see Scott leave the kitchen, a mug in his hand. He paused when he saw Stiles.

“Hey,” he said softly. “I didn’t wanna disturb you.” When Stiles lifted the blanket slightly in question, he nodded. “Yeah, that was me. You looked a little cold.”

“Thanks,” Stiles said, the word split a little by a yawn. He sat up properly, wrapping the blanket around his shoulders.

He expected Scott to disappear into his room, but instead he sat down on the couch next to Stiles, crossing his legs beneath him.

He bumped their shoulders together. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

Stiles smiled slightly. “Merry Christmas, Scott.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was almost midnight and quiet, and it was nice to just look at the lights twinkling on the Christmas tree, enjoying the peace. 

“Go on a date with me.”

Stiles looked over at Scott, his heart squeezing. “Another survey?” he asked, trying to keep his tone light.

Scott shook his head.

“You need to get another persistent person to back off?”

He shook his head again.

Stiles swallowed. “Lydia and Malia still think we’re together?”

Another shake of his head and before Stiles could speak again, Scott added, “I don’t think they ever believed we were. Lydia was just hoping I’d get my head out of my ass.” He scooted a little closer. “Jake never liked me, you know. And I kind of used the Lydia thing as an excuse. I…”

Stiles’ breath caught. “Scott?”

Scott visibly steeled himself, meeting Stiles’ gaze. “No excuses, no pretending. I want to go on a date with you. A real one. I…well, I’m kinda ass over elbows for you, dude.”

For a moment, all Stiles could do was stare at Scott, his heart pounding in his chest. Scott didn’t look away, just gave a soft smile, letting Stiles see that he meant every single word of it. Finally, he moved, surging forward to kiss him. Scott wobbled slightly, taken by surprise, but it only took him a second to catch up and then he was resting one hand on the back of Stiles’ head, the other warm and secure on the small of Stiles’ back as he kissed him, slow and soft and so incredibly _good_.

“Is that a yes?” he asked breathlessly between kisses.

Stiles grinned, brushing their lips together again before he replied. “That, Scott, is a very enthusiastic _hell yes_.”

Scott kissed him again, linking their hands together, and while Stiles had thought it was unfairly good when it’d been fake, when it was real, it was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
